The Forbidding War Part 1: Final Fantasy X
by Dark Deathguante
Summary: The death of Yu Yevon has created a void in the balance of power. Now, an army of demons plan an invasion, and a strange warrior appears. Admist the chaos of war, Yuna and her guardians must decide who is friend and who is foe before its too late.
1. One Year Later

The Forbidding War Part 1: Final Fantasy X   
  
Prologue: One Year Later  
  
One year. One year since the summoner Yuna along with her six loyal guardians had defeated the bringer of death, the gigantic aquatic fiend known as Sin, and its insidious creator, the being that was once the summoner Yu Yevon. One year of peace and prosperity. One year filled with hope, joy, and love. For the first time in a thousand years, the people of Spira could live their lives without the fear of Sin.  
  
Bringing this Eternal Calm elevated Yuna to the position of High Summoner, the only summoner to achieve this rank without dying. She became widely respected, and was offered the position of Grand Maester. With the other Maesters either dead or resigned, the people of Spira needed guidance from someone, especially with the truth about the religion of Yevon. Yuna, however, declined, but others were elected. Yuna still lent helping hands to the Maesters in order to ensure peace on Spira.  
  
The Summoners were becoming an extinct art. Without Sin, there was no need for Aeons. Even if the Summoners wanted to call them, they couldn't. The fayth, the souls of the dead that gave their lives to fight Sin, were gone, sent to the Farplane with the other dead souls. The stone statues that housed the fayth had gone cold and unfeeling. Even the song of the fayth had disappeared from the temples.  
  
Instead of becoming a Maester, Yuna decided to join a group comprised of workers, servants, former monks, warrior monks, Crusaders, and others. This group, known as the Builders, helped to rebuild the towns and ports Sin destroyed. Along side Lulu and Wakka, two of her guardians and long time friends, Yuna spent her time still helping the people of Spira.  
  
One of the first places to be rebuilt was Kilika, and the next was the ruins of Zanarkand. Where the ancient temple of the Final Summoning stood, a new temple was erected in its place. Known as the Hall of the Fallen, the temple had statues of all the Summoners, High Summoners, and Guardians that had fallen while trying to defeat Sin. At its entrance where the two stone statues of Tidus and Auron, the two guardians lost during Yuna's pilgrimage.   
  
The people eventual returned to places like the rebuilt Zanarkand. Cities also sprang up in the Calm Lands and other remote areas. Ports like Kilika expanded outward, and the fiends were forced out. Now, few fiends are even seen, and there have been no reports of attacks for half a year.   
  
Rikku left with her father Cid, leader of the Al Bhed. They left in the ancient machina, the airship, to return to Bikanel Island to rebuild Home. The Al Bhed, scattered by a Guado attack on Home, reunited, and set about to rebuild their destroyed home.   
  
Slowly, the people of Spira began accepting machina, machines. Yevon's teachings had forbid the use of most  
  
machines, but with the people turning from these false teachings, the Al Bhed seized the chance to teach the rest about these ancient unknown wonders.   
  
The Temples of Yevon were all but abandoned. During Yuna's Pilgrimage, the truth of Yevon had been revealed. The religion of Yevon was truly about the spiral of death, and its figurehead a traitor that was in reality the cause of Sin. Yuna had let the people know this after Sin's death. She felt they had the right to know. The people reacted in the normal way, changing from shock to anger.  
  
The Warrior Monks were combined with the Crusaders to become the Spira Militia. They were charged with defending the people of Spira from any future threats that might emerge. The Chocobo Knights were reformed, and there was even a division that used Al Bhed machina. All sorts of people soon joined. Human, Ronso, Al Bhed, and even Guado.  
  
The Guado were no longer trusted by the rest of Spira. Thanks to the former leader of the Guado, Seymour, the Guado were seen as traitors. Ironically, the Guado attacked the then outcast Al Bhed. Now, the Guado were the outcasts and the Al Bhed were somewhat accepted. 


	2. Prophecy of Spira

The Forbidding War Part 1: Final Fantasy X  
  
Chapter 1: Prophecy of Spira  
  
An innocent child, young and pure, looks up at the stars in the night sky. Wandering away from the inn she  
and her parents were staying at, the young girl walks through the mysterious and beautiful Moonflow. Pyreflies float all around her, making the entire scene look magical. The warm spring air blows gently through her hair.   
  
Sounds of footsteps and shouts echo through the forest. Her parents, finally realizing she left, have gathered  
others to search for her. The child returns to staring at the stars, even after her parents arrive next to her. No matter what her parents say or threaten, she doesn't answer or make any sound. Her parents look at each other, baffled by the lack of response.  
  
Just then, a falling star passes through the bluish-black sky. A smile forms on the child's face as another falling star appears. Her bright blue eyes flash golden for a second before turning to blood red. Turning to face her parents, she opens her mouth to reveal a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Her hands change into large talons, which she uses to grab one of the men before he can think to run. Screams echo through Moonflow as the young girl feasts on her helpless prey.   
  
The bright sun was already shining her golden rays upon the island of Besaid when High Summoner Yuna  
existed the temple. Although no one prayed or worshiped at the temple anymore save for a few devout followers who wouldn't or couldn't let go of their beliefs, Yuna still went there occasionally when her other duties permitted it.   
  
The temple held many memories for her. It was here she first became a Summoner. It was here she received the aeon Valefor. And it was here she first met the man she would fall in love with, Tidus, the dream of the fayth. She came here now and then to reflect on those times of her life, and to wonder about what really had happened to Tidus.  
  
"Yuna? Are you in here?" calls out a soft, quiet, yet commanding voice.   
  
"I'm here Lulu," Yuna shouts back.  
  
The black mage slowly makes her way towards Yuna, moving in her strange and haunting way. Although Lulu seemed quiet and helpless, something in her voice and the look in her eyes made people think twice about tangling with her. She could intimidate even the most confident person, and if they didn't heed these warnings, her powerful black magic spells would make them pay. Combined with her short temper and cool reasoning, Lulu was one of the most dangerous people on Spira, and one of its greatest defenders. Lulu had been Yuna's guardian during her pilgrimage to Zanarkand.  
  
"A message from Bevelle arrived a short while ago. The messenger asked for you, but also said Wakka, Rikku, Kimahri, and myself as well."  
  
"What could they want?"  
  
Lulu doesn't reply but simply hands over the letter. Yuna carefully opens it, and slowly begins reading its  
content. Taking a deep breath, Yuna turns to her long time friend.   
  
"I need to go to Bevelle, and speak with the four Maesters. Rikku and Kimahri are unavailable currently, but I think you and Wakka should come as well."  
  
"What does the letter say?"  
  
"That we are needed to deal with a potentially dangerous situlation. Something that doesn't sound too good."  
  
"No, its doesn't," says Lulu. She turns to the temple's exit. "I'll make the preparations, and I'll tell Wakka to be ready."  
  
Yuna turns back, and kneels at the foot of one of the statues. Saying a quick prayer she exits the temple, taking  
one last look at her father's statue.   
  
  
Three hours later, Yuna along with Wakka and Lulu, sit or lean against the sides of the Al Bhed airship.  
Needing a quick ride to Bevelle, Yuna had called her uncle, Cid, leader of the Al Bhed. Arriving at Besaid with the airship, Cid informs the group of the Al Bhed's progress in rebuilding their ruined home.  
  
"We should be there in a few hours," Cid says.   
  
Yuna nods her head. "How's Rikku?"  
  
"She's fine. In charge of the project until I get back."  
  
"How long until we reach Bevelle?" asks Lulu.  
  
" 'bout two hours," Cid replies.  
  
For the rest of the trip, no one speaks. Instead, they each remember the last time they were all here, along with Rikku, Kimahri, and the two that fell. Memories still haunted them knowing the price of victory was high. In the grand scheme of things, one life was easily tradable for thousands. A cold statistic that meant nothing to those that knew him, or in one case, the one who loved him.  
  
Upon their arrival in Bevelle, the group is met by an escort of Militia that takes them to the Maesters' private chambers. The trip through the city is uneventful. The crowds of people that stand on the sidewalks cheering and shouting are nothing new for Yuna or her guardians. Ever since the defeat of Sin and Yu Yevon, wherever the group went, people would cheer for them.  
  
The Maesters' private chambers is a giant, elegant room filled with some of the finest furniture in Spira. The curtains, made from expensive cloth, had been imported from Besaid. Amidst the chairs and sofas, sit four individuals. The first is a young woman, barely eighteen, with short brown hair. The second is an older man, about forty, dressed in a Militia uniform. The third is a Ronso, and the four is dressed in the typical style of Al Bhed clothes.   
  
The young woman stands to greet her guests. "Welcome Lady Yuna, Lady Lulu, Sir Wakka."  
"Greetings Maester Diema," says Yuna with a slight bow.   
  
"Please sit," the older man says with a gesture to a nearby sofa. Graciously, the group arranges itself before the four Maesters of Spira. Maester Kilko, the older gentleman, retrieves a scroll from the nearby shelf. The scroll looks ancient, and has a musty smell to it.   
  
"We recently came across this while going through the old Maesters' library," explains Velka Ronso. "We  
think the original Grand Maester, Mika, knew of this, but kept it a secret to stay in power."  
  
"What?" gasps Wakka.  
  
Maester Kilko hands the scroll over for Yuna to read. Glancing over the written words, Yuna's voice catches in her throat. Maester Liema, the Al Bhed woman, hands Yuna a glass of water, which she graciously accepts. After drinking the entire glass, and composing herself a little, Yuna begins reading the ominous verses.  
  
One without peer, mighty and strong,  
Will hold the people in death for centuries long.  
Seven shall unite to end his reign,  
Brought together to stop the pain,  
Seeking a way to break Fate's chains,  
Alas, their efforts will be in vain.  
At the end of the journey two lovers will part,  
Leaving a dull and aching heart.  
The dream seemed to have ended,  
But will return when love needs to be defended.  
The end of the Spiral of Death means,  
The return of forces still unseen.  
  
It begins again with a murder at the glowing lake,  
Then the return of Terror from the ocean's wake.  
At the change of night to day,  
Their fragile security will be ripped away.  
Evil made in the form of protectors to scorn  
The memory of those that still do mourn,  
And allow new monstrosities to be born.  
When the moon is consumed in fire,  
Then the situation will become dire.  
An army of demons shall tear reality's gate,  
Destroying all with passion born of fiery hate.  
The army will be vast,  
Fighting to the very last.  
The symbol of Hope will be struck down,  
By forces besieging the empire's crown.  
They shall be betrayed from within,  
By a dark servant of Sin.  
One will turn from friend to foe,  
That one, only a dark warrior knows.  
A burning mark will be all the needed proof,  
To reveal an undiscovered truth.  
Four that fell,  
And one imprisoned in a self appointed cell,  
Will be brought back alive and well,  
To stop the unleashed forces of Hell.  
A savior shall appear,  
Drawing the heroes far and near.  
He shall unite with those of present, future, and past,  
Setting out to accomplish an impossible task.  
The bringer of death shall fall,  
Only to have five more answer his call.  
The stage shall be set,  
And one must pay for his owed debts.  
The rays of light will disappear,  
Allowing darkness's eyes to leer,  
At the face of its one true peer.  
The savoir shall go alone,  
To face evil and dangers unknown.  
The rest shall make a stand,  
With the various forces of the land.  
They must face their worst fears,  
To protect the ones they hold most dear.  
Two warriors meet once, twice, and again,  
Their battle, for the very souls of men.  
Defeat means an age of sorrow,  
Where there can be no hope for tomorrow.  
Victory brings evil's end,  
Then it will be time for old wounds to mend.  
Only then will the dream remain,  
Held fast by the magic of Darkness's bane,  
Bringing forth peace's long awaited reign.   
  
Silence fills the room as the group slowly digests the meanings of the prophecy. Yuna chews on her lips, her  
blue and green eyes are twice their normal size. Wakka is visible shaken by the words. He tries to speak, but after just uttering a few sounds, sits quietly. Only Lulu seems unaffected by the words. Her dark red eyes are cast downward, deep in thought. The Maesters wait for the others to absorb everything before speaking.  
  
"We think some of it has already come to pass," says Liema. "The first part describes your pilgrimage pretty well Yuna."  
  
"Seven," whispers Yuna. "Seven of us fought against Yu Yevon."  
  
"It describes our motivation as well as the aftermath," says Lulu.  
  
"The real reason we have called you here, is that we believe the rest of the prophecy is coming true," says Diema.   
  
"What do you mean?" asks Yuna, fear creeping up her spine.   
  
"There was a massacre yesterday at the Moonflow. Two dozen people were found dead early yesterday morning. Nothing human could have committed the acts."  
  
"What makes you say that?" asks Wakka.  
  
"The way the murders were committed," says Velka Ronso. "The sheer brutality of it was overwhelming."  
  
"The bodies were destroyed beyond recognition," explains Liema. "Something ripped them completely apart. Body parts were scattered everywhere. Blood literally covered the entire area.  
  
"It begins again with a murder at the glowing lake," repeats Yuna softly.  
  
"If true, this prophecy heralds the beginning of what possible could be the end of all Spira," Velka reminds them.  
  
"If an army of demons is coming, we need to prepare and fast," says Liema. "There isn't enough people in all of Spira to form an army strong enough to stop it."  
  
The four Maesters stand to address them. "You stood leave and prepare yourselves," says Kilko. "We'll remain here to ready the people of Spira. Also, we'll continue searching the Maester's library for clues.   
  
"It would seem you will all have your parts to play in the coming crisis," says Diema. "See if you can gather what remains of your Guardians, High Summoner. Also seek out anyone with any experience in fighting monsters. Anyone who can help would be greatly appreciated."  
  
The two groups exchange bows, and Yuna and company head out. Halfway across the city, they encounter Cid. Breathing heavily, his eyes are wide, and his face is deathly pale.  
  
"What's wrong Cid?" asks Yuna.  
  
"I just received a transmission from Rikku. Home's been attacked by an unknown army. Right before the transmission was interrupted, I saw...Oh God... this giant monster attack Rikku."  
  
"It can't be," whispers Yuna, almost speechless. "Could it be it has already begun?"  
  
The group hurries onto the airship, and immediately a course for Bikanel Island. Yuna silently prays for her cousin and the Al Bhed. Even at maximum speed, thinks Yuna, we'll never reach it in time. How long can Rikku and the Al Bhed hold on against their attackers? And what will happen to the rest of Spira?  
  
As the airship disappears along the horizon, Diema watches it go. "I pray you have good luck, but I fear it may be too late. For the Al Bhed. For Spira." Unnoticed by her and the guards, a dark shadow slowly creeps forward towards them. 


End file.
